The Magic Railroad Adventures Wiki
Welcome to the The Magic Railroad Adventures Wiki The tales which talk about the Legends of the Magic Engine, the Battle between good and evil for the magic in the world and the aftermath where it's decided whether things will turn out for the better or for the worst. Describe your topic Write a description about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Message Lately I've been having to deal with edits being made to wiki pages that have been repeatedly being put back up no matter how many times I undo them. To get to the point it concerns the character of Emily and her being included in the main NWR roster. I know that she's a fan favorite to a lot of people but I'm not including her in the main NWR roster and there's a reason for that, one which I've brought up in one of my videos: a 19th century Single-driven steam engine does not have the tractive effort to contend with main line traffic of the 20th century, let alone traffic of today. Now I'm trying to make a compromise with everyone by having her included in the NWR railway heritage museum and visitor centre, but you have to understand that there are reasons about why there are some characters which I include and some in which I omit. And seeing as this series is my personal headcanon (which is predominantly based on the Railway Series and Magic Railroad canons but also borrows some elements from the TV series) I ask that everyone here understand and respect the fact that I have the overall decision over what can go on this wiki site and what doesn't. So if I revert an edit back to the way it was previously it means that what was written before is meant to be an established fact in my headcanon. Same rule applies for pages: if I delete a page it means that it's unnecessary. So I'm going to ask politely to please stop adding Emily into the NWR steam roster; it's getting annoying and, as I stated above, there is a reason why I keep removing her so understand that. The same thing applies for Murdoch: stop writing his name for the 9F included in the roster, they're not supposed to be the same character. If they were I would have written him down as such a long time ago. Thank you. ~Conductor323 - Administrator Can we please slow down on creating these new pages. I know I said anyone could contribute but at this time, there are more pages on this wiki than I can keep track of. So I would feel very appreciated if we could just keep it to one page per day. Thank you. PS, please be sure you're getting your facts correct when creating these pages and know when something's redundant because it's already stated in the article in a different section (eg. putting down technical changes to the engines during their rebuilds in their historical section when it's already mentioned in the basis section). ~Conductor323 - Administrator I know I'm covering more information on trains and such than what the TTTE wikia already has, but going into the pre-grouping railways is too much to keep record of. Many of the pre-grouping railways didn't supplement engines to Sodor and it wouldn't be worth it to talk about railways that has no relation to the Sudrian Engines whatsoever. If you wish to make a wikia covering every single piece of info about the history of British Railways that's all right by me, but on this wiki lets just keep it to the Big Four and British Rail and leave it at that. I'm also not certain about the Post-privatized railways so don't create any pages about that. PS. I'm considering removing the pages on the Big Four railways and the Pre-NWR railways. In terms of the Big Four, they're not really relevant to the storylines of the Magic Railroad Adventures. I know many engines originated from those railways, but unless there were some adventures taking place on the Big Four, there's not much point to make pages for them. And as for the Pre-NWR railways, I've already covered much of their history on the North Western Railway page. ~Conductor 323 - Administrator Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse